


The Happy Couple

by ozuttly



Category: Kamen Rider Agito
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: Ozawa visits Japan for the first time in a long time, and decides to stay with Hikawa.Except there's something about his living situation that he may have forgot to mention.
Relationships: Hikawa Makoto & Ozawa Sumiko, Hikawa Makoto/Tsugami Shouichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon 2





	The Happy Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthe4355](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthe4355/gifts).



It's been years since Sumiko has been in Japan. 

Work at the college in Britain has been busy, and her life has been so hectic that a whole decade has gone by almost without her noticing. She feels almost out of place stepping off the plane into Yokohama airport, surrounded by people speaking Japanese instead of English. It's a strange feeling, and she doesn't think she'll ever get used to it. It almost feels like she never wants to leave again, though she's only here for two weeks before her paid leave is over. The realization is weird and jarring. 

She looks down at her smart phone, sending off a quick message to Hikawa to let him know where she is so he can pick her up. He'd been excited when he heard she was coming back, and had instantly offered to let her stay with him. She had agreed, because the only other options were staying with her parents or getting a hotel, and the last thing she wants to do is spend her vacation in the countryside with her mother pestering her about how she still doesn't have a husband. She's a little surprised, though, because while they've kept up with emails and the occasional phone call, she hasn't actually seen Hikawa since she left Japan. she isn't quite sure if she'll even recognize him when she sees him, though her worries are put at ease when she spots his form, clad in a somewhat oversized black suit, heading awkwardly towards her from the other side of the airport. 

He looks like something out of a time slip, and the corner of her mouth twitches upwards as she raises one hand so he can see her. 

It's comforting, that some things will never change. 

***

"I didn't recognize you at first, Ozawa-san," Hikawa says as he unlocks the door to his modest two story house in the suburbs. Sumiko had been a little surprised when he had told her his address, close enough to the city to make a commute easy but far enough to be quaint and peaceful. There's a beautiful flower garden out front, and she eyes the petunias with a carefully constructed pokerface. 

"I didn't have the same problem," she says as he leads her into the entranceway. sliding off his shoes and his coat. She does the same, taking note of another pair that have been haphazardly slipped off and pushed to the side. Her brow furrows, but she doesn't say anything as she hangs her coat in the closet and follows Hikawa into the sitting room. "You haven't changed a bit. For a second I thought I was sent back in time or something." 

Hikawa blushes, rubbing the back of his neck, and a clatter from the kitchen catches her attention. Hikawa hadn't mentioned living with somebody, but she can't say that she's at all surprised when Tsugami Shouichi pokes his head through the doorway with his usual cheerful smile. His face has matured a bit, his jaw stronger and the babylike cuteness shaved away by years of work and age. It comforts her a bit, to know that at least somebody here has changed along with her. 

"That's not true, Ozawa-san," Tsugami says with a grin, waving a ladle around careless of the flecks of soup he's getting everywhere much to Hikawa's obvious dismay. "He's much cuter now." 

Sumiko hums, taking in the worn apron he's wearing, and the pink slippers on his feet. There are no pictures on the walls of the little house, but she can see a collection of gardening magazines stashed into the bookcase along with crime thrillers and a few cheese romance novels, and a collection of magazine articles about Tsugami's award winning restaurant framed proudly on the mantlepiece. 

"Shouichi, stop, you're going to get the couch dirty," Hikawa says as he tries to steal the ladle away, but Tsugami maneuvers around him and swipes his finger through the soup (sauce? she has no idea what he's making) and shoves it into Hikawa's open mouth. He startles for only a second before he licks it, then makes an appreciative humming sound. 

"Too much salt?" Tsugami asks, and Hikawa nods his head, as though this is an ordinary occurance. 

"A little," Hikawa agrees, and Shouichi nods his head affirmatively before disappearing back into the kitchen. The clattering of dishes resumes, and Hikawa smiles fondly at him through the doorway. 

Sumiko stares at him as she sits down on the couch, her gaze flat while Hikawa continues to make moon eyes into the kitchen. Damn. She had put it together already, but still. They're absolutely adorable, and disgustingly domestic. She rests her chin in her hand and sighs. 

"Ozawa-san, do you want a beer?" Tsugami calls from the kitchen, and Hikawa rushes in after him. 

"Ah, I'll get it, Shouichi--" his voice is muffled, and there are a few more sounds that are a bit more suspicious that she decides very pointedly not to listen to before Hikawa returns to the sitting room, his tie askew and his face slightly flushed. 

"Here, Ozawa-san," he says as he hands her the cold can, and she takes it without hesitation. 

"You know," she says flatly as she pops the tab, "most friends would be very upset that they weren't invited to the wedding." 

Hikawa makes a curious noise as he looks at her, and she stares pointedly towards the kitchen. It takes him a moment before he puts things together, and he looks adorably shy as he rubs the back of his head. 

"Oh. Did I, uh, not mention it?" he asks, and Sumiko can't help but sigh in response. 

"Nope." She pops the 'p' , and he looks only slightly ashamed as Tsugami comes out of the kitchen again, this time with a tray of assorted snacks. 

"Oh, we haven't had the wedding yet!" he says brightly, and Hikawa is smiling at him dopily even as he sets the tray down and wraps an arm around him. "Well, we kind of had a party at the restaurant, but no real wedding. Makoto, did you not tell her? Seriously, you need to communicate better. Ozawa-san is the best friend you've got." 

He flicks Hikawa's ear, and Hikawa looks indignant as he flicks him back, and Sumiko can feel her brain melting. She groans as she takes a big gulp of her beer, and Hikawa looks at her with clear worry on his face. 

"Is... is something wrong?" he asks, and Sumiko sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. Tsugami is looking at her like he's about to be defensive if he needs to, and that, too, is adorable. God. They're both too cute. 

"Houjou got married last year," she grumps. "Houjou! He got married! And Omuro and his wife have been together for five years... We were supposed to be the singles brigade, Hikawa! But you've betrayed me, but being so adorably and obviously in love. God, you're so domestic. I can't believe you didn't tell me." 

She downs the rest of her beer without issue, and Hikawa smiles sheepishly, while Tsugami relaxes. They both seem to be a bit embarrassed by her comments, which. Good. They deserve it, the lovebirds. 

"I meant to send you an email," Hikawa admits, and Tsugami rolls his eyes. 

"You don't tell your friends you got married in an email, come on, Makoto."

"But the time difference makes calling so hard! And long distance is expensive..."

"I told you we should have gone on vacation to England last year. We could have visited." 

"But English is..."

They're bickering, and Sumiko grabs some kind of fried fish treat off the snack platter. If nothing else, at least Tsugami's cooking is always good. 

"I'll forgive you if you give me more of these when I leave," she decides, and Tsugami perks up as he looks at what she's pointing to on the tray. 

"Oh, you have good taste, Ozawa-san!" he exclaims, and Sumiko chances a glance at Hikawa as he launches into a tirade about how he cooked whatever it is, and how choosing the right fish is important. He looks absolutely smitten, staring at Tsugami with the most beloved look on his face, that Sumiko can't even stay mad at him for not telling her. 

"I guess I should get some earplugs at the convenience store," she muses, and Hikawa tilts his head to the side while Tsugami nods wisely in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO SORRY if this isn't the kind of thing you wanted but my brain was saying that I needed to include Ozawa's perspective in this and it wouldn't leave me alone lol. She is very supportive she's just grumpy that she, of course, is the last to find love. Also I haven't seen Zi-o, so this isn't really zi-o compliant! Hope that's ok.:)


End file.
